The Legacy of Haruna: Changing Seasons of Life
by vsdefender
Summary: In the aftermath of Haruna abducting him Tenchi acknowledges a certain truth.


I don't own Tenchi Muyo, any of the characters or any of Washu's crazy inventions for that matter. I'm not exactly sure who owns them but I know that it's distributed in the U.S. by Pioneer. This fanfic is written without the consent of aforementioned owners and yadda yadda yadda.  
  
  
The Legacy of Haruna: Changing Seasons of Life  
  
  
Scene One  
  
  
  
As she had countless times before Ryoko snuck up quietly behind Tenchi intending ambush him and lay a big hug on him before he inevitably shrugged her off. He was exactly where she thought he would be, on the hill overlooking the lake. Maybe she would even get in a quick kiss if she was lucky. It wasn't even close to what she really wanted but she figured it was better than nothing.   
  
"And I'm an expert on getting absolutely nothing," she thought. "At least he hasn't chosen Ayeka yet."  
  
Yet.  
  
There it was, that awful word. That someday Tenchi would end up in the arms of Ayeka was a forgone conclusion. He would not turn down the young beautiful princess in favor of the trouble making blue haired space pirate. Of that she was certain.  
  
So why go through all the trouble of pursuing Tenchi if it was so hopeless? Ryoko had never been especially introspective and questioning her own motives was something she had never bothered to do. However, things had changed since Tenchi's abduction by Haruna and part of the aftermath was a somewhat more thoughtful Ryoko.  
  
The answer was simple. Ryoko would never just give up. She was a fighter. A scrapper. Giving up just wasn't her style.  
  
"Especially when it comes to Tenchi," she thought. "You might win, Princess, but it'll be a fight you'll never forget."  
  
With that thought she readied herself to pounce on an unsuspecting Tenchi Masaki when she glimpsed over his shoulder and saw something that made her forget her devious little plan for fun.  
  
"Whatcha got there, Tenchi?" she asked.  
  
Tenchi jumped and spun around to face Ryoko. "Whoa! Sheeesh.... how many times do I have to tell you not to do that to me!? You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Ryoko grinned and winked at him. "You're too young to have a heart attack." She glanced at the sketchpad in his hands. "Are you going to show me what you're drawing or not?"  
  
Tenchi blushed, his face turning a deep beet-red. "It's really nothing," he mumbled.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that," Ryoko said and took the sketchpad out of his hands and looked at Tenchi's latest artwork. What she saw stunned her.  
  
"A sketch of me?" she said dumbfounded.  
  
"It's nothing really," Tenchi told her. "It's just something I'm trying to remember."  
  
"Remember?" Ryoko said.  
  
"From the time I spent in Haruna's world. I drew this sketch while I was there. Memories of my real life were surfacing and this sketch was the result of that."  
  
Ryoko remained silent. Tenchi didn't often talk about the time he spent with Haruna in the reality she had created. Having Tenchi talk about it now was like opening up a vault door and peering at the treasure inside. That he chose to talk about with her instead of Ayeka filled Ryoko with a sudden wild hope.  
  
Tenchi continued. "Now I find that my memories of the time I spent with Haruna are slowly fading away. I need to capture the feelings I had when I made this sketch."  
  
"It's bad enough that I have to compete with Ayeka, now I have to compete with Haruna's ghost as well," Ryoko grumbled as she put the sketchpad on the ground. "She was even more of a snot than Ayeka is and that takes some doing."  
  
Tenchi sighed. Some things would never change.  
  
"Tenchi.... why worry your head over some cold smelly old ghost when you have a warm soft beautiful girl like me around," Ryoko said as she did a graceful spin through the air that resulted in her wrapping herself around his shoulders.  
  
"Don't be silly, Ryoko,"Tenchi said. "Haruna is gone. I'm glad that I had the chance to know her but this my home and this is where I belong. You don't have to compete with anyone."  
  
"You know, we wouldn't have to go through this if you'd just make up your mind," Ryoko told him.  
  
"You're right," Tenchi admitted. "I've been stringing you and Ayeka along all this time and I'm sorry for that. It was never intentional but I..."  
  
"You're just indecisive," Ryoko said. "And you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. You have a big heart, Tenchi Masaki. It's one of the reasons I love you but you can't go through life like this. At some point you have to make a choice."  
  
"Really? What if I ended up choosing Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryoko pulled away from Tenchi, taking several steps backwards. "Have you? Chosen her I mean."  
  
The look of naked fear on her face stabbed at Tenchi's heart. He turned to look at the lake and the hills on the other side of that lake.  
  
"To be honest I've made my choice a while ago. I've just been waiting for the right time to tell you."  
  
"When you first showed up being chased by Mihoshi I knew you were trouble," Tenchi continued. "Then when Ayeka arrived and the two of you started fighting and causing all kinds of chaos I wanted you to be gone more than anything. I just wanted my normal life back."   
  
"Oh, Tenchi..."  
  
"But now I realize that living without you would be like living without my right arm," Tenchi told her.  
  
"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," Ryoko gushed. "So, I guess I win then. Why don't we inform Her Highness so that she can pack her bags and head on home to Jurai?"  
  
"Ryoko, this isn't about who won and who lost," Tenchi said in the tone that he normally used when Ryoko had done or said something outrageous. Which was all the time of course. "Don't you care even a little bit about Ayeka's feelings?"  
  
"Contrary to what you might believe I'm not a heartless monster," Ryoko informed him. "I just know that it's going to be a bad scene when we break it to her. It's a lot more merciful to just get it over with. That way she can pick up the pieces and get on with her life."  
  
"I know, I know. I just wish that it didn't have to be this way," Tenchi said glumly.  
  
"So you really did choose me," Ryoko said, her gold eyes shining and her hands clasped together.  
  
"It was never my choice to make to be honest. It might be more accurate to say that I finally acknowledged the truth," Tenchi replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Ryoko, you're everything I'm not," Tenchi said. "You're loud, boisterous and obnoxious. You're also greedy and selfish besides. Despite all that we have a connection that no one else has. Only you could have pulled me back from Haruna's world."  
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko said breathily and slid her hand into his.  
  
With his other hand Tenchi pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket.   
  
"Here, I've been waiting for the right time to give this to you. Since I could never figure out when the right time is I guess now will have to do."  
  
Ryoko took the box, her eyes wide with anticipation. She gasped when she opened the box and saw what was inside.  
  
"It's not as fancy as the rings I bought for Haruna and myself," Tenchi said as Ryoko held up a simple silver ring. "However this ring has the advantage of being real."  
  
"Tenchi, I've always dreamed of this day and I always feared that those dreams would never happen." Ryoko wiped tears from her eyes. "Now that this day is here I don't know what to say. I'm overwhelmed."  
  
A sudden gust of wind scattered the fallen leaves through the air and tugged playfully at Ryoko's hair.  
  
"I don't what the future will be like for us but as long as you are with me I know we can make it somehow," Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko said nothing in reply, instead she simply slid her arm under his so that they were standing arm in arm and then rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry this was so anti-climatic," Tenchi apologized. "Maybe I should have brought wine and roses."  
  
"Wine?" Ryoko said. "I do have something we can use." She pulled out a small flask from her jacket. "This is just the thing."  
  
Tenchi watched as she took a long swig from the flask.  
  
"That really hits the spot," Ryoko said and wiped her mouth. "Here you go."  
  
Tenchi gave the flask a dubious look.  
  
"It's just sake, have some," Ryoko urged.  
  
Tenchi put the flask to his lips and let the sake pour into his mouth.  
  
"It's like indirectly kissing, huh?" he said as he handed the flask back.  
  
"Indirectly kissing?" Ryoko said. "I prefer the more direct method myself."  
  
So saying, she grabbed Tenchi's shoulders and pulled him towards her as she pressed her lips to his.  
  
  
  
Scene Two  
  
  
  
The small saucer slid out of Ayeka's hand and shattered into pieces as it hit the floor.  
  
"Is this... is this true!?" she cried looking at both Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi looked at the floor. "I'm afraid it is, Lady Ayeka. I'm sorry."  
  
"How could you!? How could you, Lord Tenchi?" The tears flowed freely down Ayeka's cheeks. "You with her? A Prince of Jurai with this monster woman? I can't bear the thought of it!"  
  
Ayeka fled to the room she shared with Sasami and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
Tenchi started up the stairs. "I have to try to talk to her," he muttered.  
  
Ryoko put a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'll talk to her. You're the last person who should talk to her right now."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I can handle it, really," Ryoko assured him. "Why don't you clean the mess on the floor?"  
  
Tenchi looked at the shards of the shattered saucer and then looked back at Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko put a hand on his shoulder. "This requires a woman to woman talk. Have some faith in me. It'll be alright."  
  
Tenchi sighed and bent down to pick up the mess.  
  
"Thanks, Tenchi," Ryoko said and headed up the stairs.  
  
While Tenchi was cleaning up the floor Washu made her appearence. "Mihoshi's around is she?" she said as she watched him picking up the pieces. "Why should you clean up after her? That girl should clean up her own messes by herself."  
  
"Actually Ayeka did this," Tenchi replied.  
  
"I guess Mihoshi's clumsiness is rubbing off on her," Washu said. "Talk about a walking disaster area. My lab still hasn't fully recovered from the last time she waltzed in. Anyways, if Ayeka did it why are you cleaning it up? Don't tell me she's getting lazy like Ryoko."  
  
"Ummm... it's my fault she dropped the saucer so I'm cleaning it up," Tenchi said. "It's no big deal."  
  
"Your fault? How's that?" Washu asked.  
  
"I gave her some bad news," Tenchi answered. "Right now Ryoko is having a woman to woman talk with her."  
  
"A woman to woman talk? I really don't think that's a good idea," Washu told him.  
  
"Ryoko told me that it would be just..."  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HORRID THING!!!" Ayeka's voice echoed through the house. Followed by a loud explosion moments later.  
  
"....fine," Tenche finished.  
  
A dazed looking Ryoko appeared floating in the air and slowly descended to the floor. "That didn't go quite as planned," she said.  
  
"Are you and Ayeka both alright?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I'm fine and so was Ayeka last I saw her," Ryoko replied. "Her bedroom is a little shaky though. You could say it's well ventilated now."  
  
Washu rolled her eyes. "You people are hopeless. If you need me I'll be in my lab. Although to be honest I don't think I'll answer the door if anyone should come knocking."  
  
  
  
Scene Three  
  
  
  
Katsuhito was sitting at the top of the steps leading to the temple enjoying the chilly evening air along with some sake when he saw the Crown Princess quickly making her way up the steps to him.  
  
"Come to watch the stars with me have you?" he asked her. The old man was unquestionably a master of dry sarcastic wit. Unfortunately, Ayeka didn't so much as grin at the comment. "It really IS bad then," he thought to himself.  
  
When she reached the top of the steps she sat down next to Katsuhito.  
  
"So tell me, is there something troubling you?" Katsuhito asked.   
  
Ayeka heaved a great sigh. It was several long moments before she finally spoke. "It's Tenchi," she said.  
  
"Oh? Tell me, what's my grandson done now?" Katsuhito asked. "He's a good boy but I fear he's inherited some of Nobuyuki's foolishness."  
  
"He....he....he loves Ryoko," Ayeka managed to say while fresh tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"Tenchi has a big heart, he loves a lot of people," Katsuhito noted. "He even has room for his withered old grandfather in his heart. I know you and Ryoko aren't the closest of friends but aren't you overreacting a bit?"  
  
"I mean to say that he is IN LOVE WITH RYOKO!!" Ayeka shouted, her eyes blazing with anger. "Now do you understand!?"  
  
"Is that so?" Katsuhito said. "Nobayuki will pleased. He's been waiting for the day he becomes a grandfather."  
  
"How can you be so calm when Tenchi is with That Woman!?" Akeya yelled as she began weeping again.  
  
Now it was Katsuhito's turn to sigh. "Ayeka, we all knew this day would come didn't we?"  
  
"How could he reject me like this?" Ayeka asked, knowing that there was no answer that would be forthcoming.  
  
"I doubt that this is a rejection of you so much as it's an acceptence of Ryoko," Katsuhito pointed out.  
  
"I fail to see the difference," Ayeka replied.  
  
"It seems to me that both you and Ryoko set the stage for this a long time ago," Katsuhito told her. "You've been fighting over him and demanding that he chose one of you. Now that he's finally chosen you are upset with the results. Instead of blaming them you should accept the fact that your actions also had a hand in creating the current situation."  
  
"Thanks for the sympathy," Ayeka snarled. "Next time I think I'll go to Ryo-ohki for some understanding."  
  
"Ayeka, I know that this seems like the end of the world right now but listen to one who knows about these things," Katsuhito said calmly. "I know what heartbreak is. A long time ago I too lost the one who was dearest to me."  
  
"Then you should know how I feel," Ayeka said, her voice breaking from her grief.  
  
"Yes, I know how you feel. Even the members of Jurai's royal family are not immune to broken hearts. If you have come here to grieve then you have come to the right place."  
  
"Oh, Yosho!" Ayeka cried as she turned, wrapped her arms around him and wept bitterly into his chest.  
  
Katsuhito remained silent as Ayeka surrendered to her sorrow. He was content to stroke her hair and back as her body shook from the force of her weeping.  
  
Finally her tears abated and she pulled away from him.  
  
"Feeling any better now?" Katsuhito asked.  
  
"A little bit," Ayeka said.  
  
"So, what will you do now?" Katsuhito asked.  
  
"I can't stay here any more," Ayeka answered. "I will go back to Jurai."  
  
"I had a feeling that you would," Katsuhito said. "You will be missed of course."  
  
"I can't bear the thought of staying and watching..... them," Ayeka said softly. "Besides, now that Tenchi is lost to me I really have no reason to stay."  
  
"I won't attempt to change your mind," Katsuhito told her. "However, I would think that the fact that your family is here is a good enough reason to stay."  
  
Ayeka sighed and stood up. "I'll miss everyone of course. Well, almost everyone anyway. But I can't stay. I simply cannot."  
  
"You know yourself the best," Katsuhito said, also standing up.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I truly know anything at all," Ayeka said as she started down the steps to the Masaki home. After she descended a few steps she turned around. "Thanks, Yosho."  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene Four  
  
  
  
  
The people who called the Masaki residence "home" were gathered next to the lake to say goodbye to the two Juraian princesses.  
  
Despite the heavy jacket Tenchi shivered in the chill wind. The onset of winter had been sudden and with out warning. He looked over at Ryoko and stifled the urge to grin, she looked particularly miserable.  
  
"What a lousy nasty winter this is going to be," he thought. "To be without Ayeka and Sasami...."  
  
"C'mon, lets get this show on the road," Ryoko grumbled. "I don't want to stand out in the cold all day."   
  
Unfortunately, the show seemed to be quite stalled at the moment. Mihoshi had Ayeka in a bone crushing hug telling her over and over just how much she'd miss the princess in between sobs.  
  
Tenchi was suddenly busy with his own sorrowful goodbyes as Sasami wrapped her arms around his waist and proceeded to soak his jacket with her tears.  
  
Tenchi stroked her hair and made the usual try-to-cheer-someone-up talk.  
  
Sasami sniffled some more and looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. "I'll miss you so much, Tenchi. You won't forget me will you?"  
  
Tenchi almost laughed at the idea that he could ever forget either of the Juraian princesses but managed to control himself. "How could I forget you, Sasami? With you gone we'll have to back to eating Dad's cooking."  
  
"Now, Tenchi don't say that," Ryoko interjected. "I'll be happy to do the cooking for us. After all, that's what wives do. Cook for the family I mean."  
  
"Like I said, we'll have to eat Dad's cooking," Tenchi told Sasami.   
  
"Are you saying my cooking isn't good?" Ryoko asked in playful yet menacing tone.  
  
"I would never dream of saying that," Tenchi answered. "But I won't hesitate to imply it," he thought.  
  
Soon enough Ayeka was standing before Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi..."  
  
"Lady Ayeka, I'm sorry..."  
  
Ayeka shook her head. "No, Lord Tenchi. Let's not have any apologies. We all knew this day would come. I knew since you returned. I didn't want to believe but in my heart I knew."  
  
"I shouldn't have let it drag on this long," Tenchi said.  
  
"Perhaps," Ayeka allowed. "Then again, perhaps Ryoko and I expected too much from you. You were, after all, only a boy."  
  
"But what a boy he was," Ryoko commented.  
  
"It seems to me that you owe Haruna thanks," Ayeka said, turning to look at Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko gave Ayeka a questioning look. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Simple really," Ayeka said with a slight smile. "Tenchi left us still a boy and returned to us a young man. It had to be Haruna's doing. Who else could it have been?"  
  
Tenchi blushed and Ryoko merely snorted in derision.  
  
"I'll be the one to turn Tenchi into a man, thank you very much," Ryoko said as she glanced at Tenchi and licked her lips.  
  
"I suppose that we should be leaving soon," Ayeka said as she looked around.She saw that now Mihoshi had a death grip on Sasami. "At this rate we'll never get back to Jurai," she said, looking on with disgust as Mihoshi wept on Sasami's shoulder.  
  
She turned back to Tenchi. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for us. Even with the way this has turned out I don't regret coming to Earth. I'll remember every day I was here and treasure those memories."  
  
Tenchi searched his jacket pockets for a moment before handing Ayeka a small gift wrapped package. "Here, I want you to have this."  
  
Ayeka looked at him, the question clear in her eyes.  
  
"It's just a little something to remember us all by," Tenchi said, answering the unspoken question.  
  
Ayeka looked at Ryoko. "I should thank you for letting Ryo-ohki take Sasami and I back to planet Jurai. It really means a lot to her."  
  
Ryoko waved her hand in dismissal. "It's nothing, princess. It's not like Ryo-ohki listens to me much anymore anyway. She would have done it with or without my permission. She's more Sasami's than she is mine these days."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," Ayeka conceded. She put a hand to Tenchi's cheek. "Farewell, Lord Tenchi."  
  
  
  
  
Scene Five  
  
  
  
  
"Are you planning on coming in any time tonight?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Tenchi stopped looking at the piece of the sky where he had last saw Ryo-ohki and turned to Ryoko. "It's hard to believe they're really gone. I already miss them."  
  
Ryoko sighed. "It's really cold out here, Tenchi. Let's go in where it's warm. You'll get sick if you stay out all night."  
  
"I wonder when or even IF they'll ever come back," Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko tugged on his arm to try and persuade him to return to the comfortably warm house. "C'mon, we'll have some sake and snuggle up under a nice heavy blanket together. It'll be fun. Really."  
  
"I just wish it didn't have to be this way," Tenchi said sadly.  
  
Ryoko gave Tenchi a long look. "Tenchi, life changes. And we change with it."  
  
"I know. I just..."  
  
"So, have you thought what you want the name of our first child to be?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Wha... our first child?" Tenchi said, caught completely off guard.  
  
"You don't have to make a decision tonight," Ryoko told him.  
  
"That's good because I..."  
  
"You know what?" Ryoko said to him. "Ayeka was right. I do owe Haruna thanks. She changed everyhing. Upset our delicate little apple cart is what she did."  
  
"Apple cart?" asked a confused Tenchi.  
  
"For Ayeka it was a change for the worse while it all worked out to my benefit," Ryoko said. "So, howabout you? Are you happy with the results?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I am," Tenchi answered. "There is sorrow for friends now gone but as you say life changes and now we must look to the future."   
  
Ryoko, sighed happily as Tenchi wrapped his arm around her waist. She didn't wait more than a second to reciprocate.  
  
"Here's a little something to celebrate our future with," she said as she produced a bottle of sake.  
  
Tenchi watched as Ryoko emptied the bottle of a goodly portion of it's contents. "Try not to drink it all," she said as she handed him the bottle.  
  
"To our future," Tenchi said and raised the bottle to his lips.  
  
With Ryoko pulling him along they made they're way to the house. "You know, sometimes the more things change the more they stay the same," she told him.  
  
"How do you mean?" Tench asked.  
  
Ryoko just flashed him a nasty grin, let her hand drop to the small of his back and pinched his ass.  
  
"Ryoko!!"  
  
  
  
  
Note: Yes, ok I suppose this a Tenchi/Ryoko fic although I hate to think of it that way. A work of fiction should be more than just who ends up with who. Although based on the Tenchi Forever movie I think it's quite logical to assume that Ryoko would be the ultimate victor in the battle for Tenchi's heart.  
  
While this isn't my first fic it is my first Tenchi fic. Being that the characters are interesting I'm sure I'll feel compelled to write more. 


End file.
